Neptune Drama
by Sezza115
Summary: Lilly is alive she and Veronica just had a falling out. i own nothing nothing this is LoVe and will only be 1 or 2 more chapterscomplete
1. Chapter 1

Lilly is alive. She and Veronica are enemies. Switches their POV's. Lilly is the same age as veronica

Lilly POV

First day of school not as exiting as it use to be but then again I don't have a best friend to share it with anymore. It's not like she died or moved we just had a major fight and we haven't talked in almost a year my brother Duncan is all pissed at me for it because the fight was my fault.

Veronica, Duncan, my ex Logan and I were once an impenetrable group but things went wrong so fast. I had broken up with Logan because he kissed one of my friends Duncan was ignoring Veronica because of something Celeste our ice bitch of a mother told him and I took my anger with Logan and Celeste out on veronica which lead to a screaming match between us and another fight with Duncan. We were the Fab four no more and I regret it every day but after the things I said and did I can't apologize.

Great there she is cutting down some guy from the flag pole. She looks totally cool with her new look. She's a rocker chick now and she doesn't take crap from anyone anymore. Last week I was at the mall with Caitlin who looks like a Paris Hilton knock off when Veronica walked by

FLASHBACK

_Veronica is walking past Lilly and Caitlin when Caitlin says _

"_Veronica Mars what is a whore like you doing in the rich part of town looking for some rich guy to dig your claws into you gold digging slut"_

"_Caitlin how's Charado you know the PCHer your screwing" veronica replied with fake cheeriness _

_END FLASHBACK_

It was so awesome to see veronica like that she finally grew some backbone. I mean it was always there but she hid behind the 'sweet innocent sheriff's daughter' mask she used to hide from the world only her parents and the fab four saw her true face. Witty smart kind and caring not shy innocent and average she hid in my shadow so she didn't have to have her own

So it's lunch and I am sitting by myself I don't sit with the 09ers anymore all they do is look for ways to hurt veronica. She was only ever accepted because she had the 3 most powerful 09ers on her side now Logan was mad at her for telling me about Yolanda the girl he kissed Duncan was ignoring her and we aren't talking so the rest of the shallow rich kids are trying to run her out of town but that won't happen her dad won't let her run from her problems.

She and I balanced each other out she was the good sweet and innocent to my wild screaming immaturity just like Logan and Duncan we fit together I mean for all I know we could be sisters cause her mum and my dad are fucking like bunnies that's why the donut broke up with her. But Donut being Donut couldn't tell her so he's ignoring her. Just a sucky day at school like it has been for the last year.

I _**REALLY**_ need to apologize to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Neptune drama chapter 2

I own nothing thanx for the reviews

Veronica POV

I hate this, I miss lil but she has to apologize first I mean it was her fault. She thinks she's to fabulous for consequences.

She needs to learn that everything that happens has a consequence. But she thinks she is above it all and the truth is she's not. And she needs to know her actions effect the rest of us.

Look I love Lilly she was and still is the best friend I've ever had but for all I know she just wanted someone to boss around and after those things she said. Yeah she totally has to apologize first.

What is going on? Why is every one gathered around the flag pole? OMG they taped someone up and people are taking picture is anybody going to cut him down? No then I'll do it.

Bunch of spineless dimwits. God I didn't let this happen as a 09er why should I let it happen now.

I can fell Lilly's eyes on me she stares at me a lot like she wants to come apologize but is to scared she was my best friend and she doesn't think I'll forgive her but I'm over it what happened has happened and nothing can change that so why bother we should just apologize and be friends again.

And my wishful thinking has kicked in. imagine how mad she'll be when she finds out about my boyfriend I can see it now more comments that hurt me more than I admit.

Lilly is sitting by herself again she does that a lot lately. I don't know why she's the 09er queen I mean she still talks to them and they still worship her but now she chooses CHOOSES to sit by herself. She looks in deep thought. I can tell she knows why Duncan broke up with me but she wouldn't tell me.

Lilly and I had an almost perfect friendship. Almost. I didn't approve of lots of things she did but we balanced each other out you know she was wild and I was quiet. I hid a lot because I couldn't handle being in the spotlight so I only showed my true colors to the fab four. But those days are over.

I want to make up with lilly I do but pride stops me she started it she can finish it.

I really need my best friend back I can only be an outcast for so long.

It's a wonderful start to another wonderful year.

We _**REALLY**_ need to talk.

THANX to all my wonderful reviewers you guys are so nice. This is a LoVe story by the way. V and Lilly Will make up in the next chapter so no fear.

I love you all


	3. Chapter 3

Neptune Drama Chapter3

I own nothing

Lilly POV

Okay today I will totally talk to veronica. I slipped a note in her locker asking for her to meet me in the girls bathroom during 2nd period. All I have to do is dump my books and get to the bathroom.

Okay time to go in and apologize.

"Hey veronica" god could I sound anymore pathetic

"Hey Lil what did ya what to talk about" she sounded hopeful its now or never

"Okay I just want to say I'm sorry this whole thing is my fault and even if you don't forgive me I'm really sorry and I hope that we can be friends again. And now you can stand up for your self and you're now like a rocker chick we could have so much fun. And I'm babbling"

"Lilly I'm so sorry I didn't mean the things I said I was just so mad and we're BFFs for life right" god we are both so teary "Lil there are a few thing you need to know and I need you to promise you won't get mad" I nod she is telling me something and I can't get mad "Logan and I are dating" a huge smile is creeping on to me face. Logan and veronica are perfect for each other. "and do you remember Shelly's party" god she just broke down what happened at the party I know she was really drunk but I left early god she only changed after the party OH SHIT someone raped her nothing else could destroy her this much

"Veronica were you. Did someone Rape you" I choke out the words and OMG she's nodding. Someone raped my best friend. "Ronica did you tell lamb?"

"He laughed at me and told me to go see the wizard ask for a back bone" she's choking on sobs that heartless son of a bitch he is going to piss himself when I'm through with him.

"lets get cleaned up and skip the rest of the day we can go to the beach and talk okay"

Veronica POV

So I get a note from Lilly in my locker saying:

_Can you meet me in the bathroom during second period? LILLY_

So I go strait to the bathroom after 2nd period to see a nervous Lilly waiting for me. She apologizes in a long babble then I apologize and spill about the rape and Logan and I.

FLASHBACK

Veronica is sitting on dog beach crying when logan sits next to her and asks

"Ronnie what's wrong"

"if IF I tell you no one else can know and you can't get mad. Promise"

"Yeah"

"At Shellys party I was raped" logan just pulled veronica into a hug and held her tight while she cried

END FLASHBACK

We left for the beach and I spilled about everything as did she.


	4. Chapter 4

Neptune Drama Chapter 4

I own nothing

Thanx for the reviews and all but this is the last chapter cuz I've got a new story in my head.

No Ones POV

Veronica and Lilly walked down the hall together the next day laughing and chatting everyone's eyes on them. People were shocked that the girls were back to normal.

The bigger surprise came when Logan Echolls came and kissed Veronica in front of everyone like it was a normal thing which with them it was but to others it was unusual.

The threesome sat on their own at lunch but everybody's eyes were one them laughing like old times. So when Dick Casablancas came over and asked the dumbest question everybody held their breath.

"Dude why you hanging with the trailer trash?"

And in one punch dick was down on the ground nursing his jaw. Everyone knew not to cross the king and queen of the 09ers. But Dick is an idiot so he is likely to get hit regally by Logan and Weevil whom Veronica had become friends with.

People start whispering and the new kid Wallace Fennel came and sat down with them none of the three objected of course they just let him into their. Not a small feat for someone new Veronica and Loan had just introduced him to Lilly and she immediately started flirting with him.

For the rest of lunch the group flirted laughed and talked oblivious to the eyes on them or so everyone thought until Veronica yelled

"take a picture it'll last longer"

Then their table roared with laughter. The original Veronica Mars would never say that but the new bad ass Veronica Mars was just like that snaky comments and biker boots.

So that's the end of this story. I just felt like I had this obligation to finish the story but don't like worry or any thing I'm starting a new story it will be longer and is set arter season 3 but lilly is still in it.

THANX for the reviews and I hope you guys liked the story.

Luv ya


End file.
